


Almost dead

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Blood, DLC Bad Blood, M/M, Spoilers (kind of), despite the title there is no real angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DLC BAD BLOOD SPOILERS<br/>An alternative ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost dead

Everything was black.  
He couldn’t open his eyes, hell he didn’t want to.  
Ray wasn’t sure if he had been successful, he didn’t want to open his eyes and face the music.  
Then someone shook him, a voice called out to him.  
It sounded pleading, but Ray couldn’t be sure.  
His throat hurt from the fumes, the darkness was receding, and something warm fell on his cheek.  
The cold floor suddenly touched his back; Ray could feel his chest move and a hand clinging to his arm tightly. 

A quick flash in his head told him Default was gone, it was done.  
Ray struggled to open his eyes, but managed with a groan.  
And a Hazy image of Tobias greeted him.  
Tobias’ eyes were kind of red and puffy, but filled with a new found spark of hope.  
Ray gave a wheezing cough, taking a deep breathe of musty cold air into his pained lungs.  
For the moment that was the best feeling.  
He heard Tobias sniffle and the image of him started becoming clearer.  
“Don’t do that to me man; I mean I thought you were dead. Like dead, dead” Tobias mumbled, a smile growing on his face.

Ray sat up with Tobias’ help, his head still fuzzy from the lack of real air.  
“And then I thought would you be pissed if I called an ambulance” Tobias chuckled out, looking at Ray with red eyes.  
Ray shook his head, the haze slipping away from his mind “Tobias, were you crying?”  
A blush slowly crept up Tobias’ cheeks, burning in embarrassment, “Well, yeah I mean, you’re my friend, why wouldn’t I cry?”  
Ray shook his head again, looking at him with bleary eyes; the thought of his almost dying was starting to seep in his head.

He had almost died, he would have been gone, old unsettled feelings came back to his head and Ray looked over at Tobias, whom had sat down next to Ray, playing at one of the many holes in his shirt.  
Tobias had changed after Blume fired him, and a lot, taking so many pills Ray didn’t like to think about.  
The chemical courage was gone, now with real courage, his trust building back with Ray.  
Tobias didn’t look so worried, he trusted Ray, and helped him through this, despite what had happened a long time ago. 

Ray felt his heart swarm and sighed; he had almost died, and if that wasn’t a good enough reason to do something before he never got the chance, then he was a moron.  
Maybe he already was anyways, the fumes might have done some brain damage, but honestly that wasn’t the point.

Ray grabbed Tobias, making Tobias let out an undignified squeak, and lifted him up off the ground enough to slide him in his lap.  
“R-Ray? What are you doing?” Tobias asked with a nervous chuckle, looking at Ray straight in the eye, his new blush darker than the last.  
Ray shrugged, letting his hands go down to Tobias’ hips, running in small circles “It’s probably just the fumes”  
Tobias shook, lifting his arms up and resting tem on Ray’s shoulders, his breathing became a little heavier.  
With one movement, Ray grabbed Tobias’ chin and pulled him in for a slow kiss, And Tobias didn’t complain.  
He was shaking like a leaf in a storm, excitement and nervousness running up and down his spine.  
“Ray…” Tobias breathed a higher pitch than normal as Ray’s thumbs pulled at the hem of his pants.  
Ray continued, removing one hand form the back to the front, running circles lower down Tobias’ stomach.  
“Ray” Tobias said more sternly, causing Ray to look at him with a sigh “what?”  
Tobias swallowed “a-as much as I l-love this I rather not, you know… in here”  
Ray chuckled and stood up, a bulge apparent in his pants, “Fine, you’re really squirmish y’know”  
The already set in place blush spread to Tobias’ ears and he whined, and Ray laughed as they walked out the hideout, a little closer, brushing hands as they walked.


End file.
